Talk:Armacham Forces
Unit Health I've created this page as a general overview of all the ATC Forces just like the "Replica Forces" page. Anything general regarding any ATC units can be put here. Feel free to expand or correct anything I've wrote. IceRevenant 01:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I've added in the unit health of each enemy from my personal testing using the SMG. IceRevenant 18:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You do know that the Hazmat guy will die with a single shot to the tank on his back a single pistol shot can put them down.Derekproxy 22:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but otherwise it takes the eight shots. Nice to know, Ice, good job. SNova 01:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I put in brackets (excluding the tank). You know it's really hard to kill these guys without shooting the tank; that's the real challenge in killing these dudes! LOL. IceRevenant 01:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh and btw, I've also done the same for the Replicas in the Replica Forces page. However, I was too lazy to test out the APC's Turret, Powered Armor and EPA as these will likely take tons of SMG shots to bring it down. Maybe the EPA will take more than all 500 rounds! If any of you have time, you guys can add it in for those units. Make sure you use the trainer's god mode first! LOL. IceRevenant 01:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) That reminds me, how do you activate those things? I know the original FEAR had the chat option for cheats, but how can you get that stuff for FEAR 2? I kinda. Want it. >.> SNova 18:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I use Brewer's trainer and it works wonders. Just get it from Gamecopyworld and make sure you get the version that you have on your computer. Incorrect versions will not work. IceRevenant 01:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) AI Difference? We all know the ATC has crappier AI in the original FEAR compared to the Replicas. So how about this game? Do they use the same AI or are the ATC still weaker? Do you guys actually see one being weaker than the other in FEAR 2; not just your opinion based on the fact that the ATCs "were" weaker before so they would be weaker now. I'm strictly talking about AI and not the unit health as we're all aware the Replica usually have more health which might explain why most of them stay alive longer than the ATCs. IceRevenant 01:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Dead Count Hey guys, i just saw that someone have take my job of the dead counting of how many atc we killed, and i'd like to say thanks to the people who did that 'cause actually im not able to play F.E.A.R. 2 so thanks to them. F.E.A.R. Point Man It's funny how..... They didnt give these guys a "human" side (i.e. regret). Get me? They sort of did; just not very much. They at least recognize that they're out of their league, and probably their biggest flaws, compared to Replicas, is that they're supposed to have the full range of human emotions, but they never really demonstrate them in combat, only in passing dialogue. Snovah 23:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC)